Regreso Inesperado
by XxaNdYcUlLeNxX
Summary: Que pasaria si los Cullen no hubieran matado a aquel cazador? Y si el decidiera regrezar por aquella primer presa? Habra alguna esperanza para Alice? entren y leanlo por ustedes mismos


**Hola a todas las personas que me leen, si escribo fics le Alice ya que es una de mis personajes favoritas y es la única que quedaba justo con el rol de mi nuevo fic. Como ya sabrán los personajes son TODOS de Stephanie Meyer, como adoro a esa mujer es genial yo me adjudico la trama, espero y les guste ^-^**

Todo comenzó el día menos esperado. Era el cumpleaños de mi pequeña sobrina Nessie, yo había decidido hacerle una fiesta, ella no era tan parecida con Bella en estos asuntos, ella era por decirlo así mas alegre, ella parecía de 10 años mas apenas cumplía el año.

Mi tragedia comenzó cuando todos decidimos tomarnos la foto familiar, cuando el flash salio disparado no pude evitar perderme en aquella involuntaria visión en la cual James tomaba por el cuello a Nessie, la dejaba en el suelo y no reaccionaba, también justo lado de ella los restos de mi familia en podía ser lo que estaba viendo o al menos tenia que tratar de que no se el flash acabo de brillar toma al ángel de mis ojos y mi vida y lo bese como si jamás volviera a probar sus labios, voltee a ver a toda mi familia y les dije en una voz muy alta.

Famila me ha surgido un imprevisto, lo lamento pero ninguno de ustedes me puede acompañar debo de ir sola, jamás dejen de recordar que los amo- y les sople un beso-.

Salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude, debía de salir de Washington y USA lo mas rápido posible debía de hacer que mi aroma no dejara tanto rastro.

Cuando ya iba obscureciendo me di cuenta de que me encontraba al norte de Canadá, encontré una cueva lo mas alejada de la civilización, si esta batalla iba a ser lo que esperaba tenia que ser lo mas alejado de cualquier humano, ya que eso ponía en revelación a mi y a mi familia, y con eso una de las visitas que menos querída, la de los vulturis.

Comencé a observar mi atuendo sabia que era lo que menos debía de ver,el vestido de seda rosa que tenia estaba roto en mil pedacitos en la orilla,y mis tacones los había dejado en casa para evitar cualquier molestia.

Me puse de lo mas alerta cuando escuche un ruido demasiado sospechoso, parecía en le un animal sobre un árbol, pero claro no podía haber ningún animal que bebiera sangre ni que pesara en los 70 y un poco la cabeza solo para cerciorarme de que era el, y valla que lo era,me asuste mas cuando entre sus fauces vi a un humano muy parecido al ángel que había dejado en casa, pero me recordé a mi misma de que el era un inmortal al igual que yo.

Sabia que no debía de haber salido de aquella cueva, aunque ya sabia que si yo no salía el iba a salir por llegue a suelo, el me volteo a ver con la misma cara con la que me había visto hace mas o menos 100 años, con una de sed pero esta vez era de sed de venganza.

Fue corriendo hacia mi a una velocidad increíble, lo único que yo podía hacer era esquivarlo, ya que yo sabia que tenia una gran primeras 5 veces lo logre esquivar, pero a la 6 me tomo por el cuello y me alzo lo mas alto que pudo y me dijo esto.

Valla por poco olvido tu pequeño poder, aunque la verdad no es tanto un estorbo, es mejor que te hagas a la idea de morir-me dijo aquel cazador, no podía dejar que el me intimidara y menos de esa manera, mas que nadie yo ya sabia que mis visiones eran subjetivas y que cambiaban dependiendo de lo que la persona escogiera, y lo que yo mas deseaba era mantenerme como una inmortal o con "vida".

Yo no debía de respirar y en ese momento me alegre de no necesitarlo, el solo tenia la mirada sobre mí, sobre cualquier movimiento que hiciera en falso le diría adiós a mi vida.

Pensé que jamás te tendría así y menos en esta posición-me dijo con mucha arrogancia-y mira que yo jamás me equivoco. Me registro de arriba hacia abajo y cuando se distrajo por un crujido bosque adentro, aproveche y lo patee lo mas fuerte que pude sacándolo volando, aproveche y corrí lo mas rápido que pude,

Reconocía ese aroma a más de 2 kilómetros de distancia, era el aroma de mi ángel de rizos dorados y de mi razón de vivir, Jasper.

**Espero que de verdad les guste este mas reviews tenga mas rápido subiré capi a los 4 reviews subo el capi 2 lo me despido de ustedes.**

**Nos leemos luego ^-^**


End file.
